


Under a Spell

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch put a love spell over Cas and Dean, but maybe it really just helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Spell

"Dean?!" Sam's feet pounded over the uneven boards of the abandoned house. He kicked the door open, arm already swinging, and stabbed the nearest witch. He froze, though, when he saw Dean slumped at the feet of the other witch.  
    "Don't move!" she cackled, "This isn't the worst spell I know!" Sam remained still. "Good boy," she sneered. Then she gasped and spun around as Castiel came running up behind her with a bug bucket of water, he dumped it over her but it only seemed to make her angrier. (unfortunately Dean wasn't telling the truth when he said he wanted to watch the movie with Cas for research purposes)  
    "Why didn't that work?" he yelped and scrambled back. Sam made a mental note to teach Cas how to actually use a weapon. The witch chuckled- actually chuckled- before putting Cas under her spell as well. She slowly backed out of the room watching Sam the whole way. Eventually she was gone and Dean and Cas still lay on the floor unconscious. Sam rushed over to his brother and checked to see if he was okay, but as soon as he laid a hand on him Dean jumped awake.  
    "Where's Cas?" Dean asked urgently. He walked over to where Cas was laying. Cas snapped out of his sleep and looked up at Dean.  
"Um, are you two okay?" Sam asked. Neither Cas nor Dean responded, staring at each other. Dean held out his hand, pulling Cas to his feet. "What the hell's-" Sam started but broke off as Dean slowly leaned towards Cas, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Woah, since when?-" Sam looked up after the witch. "Crap. Love spell." Sam had to pull Cas and Dean apart to get them to talk at all. "What did the witch do? Did she use a specific charm or words that you recognized?" Dean shrugged, his eyes still on Cas. "Hey! Dean, look at me! What did she do?" Dean cleared his throat, looking directly at Sam, but his body was still turned towards Cas.  
    "Well, she started saying something in- uh," Dean's eyes were starting to wander. "I don't know, Greek or something." He gave into his wandering eyes and turned away from Sam, and Sam turned away, knowing he was kissing Cas again. Sam sighed and dragged the two of them to the impala.  
~  
When they arrived at the hotel room, Castiel started to push Dean towards bed. Sam quickly excused himself and went to get another room. He pulled up Chrome to do some research into the spell. He clicked on a link, and groaned. GhostFacers. Jerks. However, it seemed to have exactly what he needed. He smiled, happy that he might have gotten lucky enough to find a way to quickly reverse the spell. He reached for a pad of paper and pen when his laptop began to beep at him. He looked up and saw that the battery had dipped down below ten percent. He reached for his bag, but his fist closed on empty air. The momentum from reaching for the absent bag almost pulled him off his chair, but he caught himself and looked down at the empty space where he'd thought the bag was. The impala, it must be in the impala. He began to walk out of his room and he searched his pockets for the keys.  
    "Where are the key-" Sam mumbled to himself, and broke off, hitting his head on the wall. In their room.  Sam was done with this for the night. He walked back into his room and watched with sad puppy dog eyes as his laptop's screen finished shutting down. He sighed and turned off the lights. Soon he plopped down into his uncomfortable bed and tried to sleep. He kept his pillow over his head.  
    The next morning Sam grabbed some crappy coffee from the free buffet and before walking up to Dean's room and banging on the door, "Dean?! I need my laptop cord!" he yelled. He head a shout, and then a thud. The door opened a crack, and Sam pushed his way in. He walked in past his shirtless brother, keeping his eyes away from the beds, and grabbed his bag. He thought about saying something, twice, but to be honest he had always sort of thought that they'd make a good couple. They were consenting adults, after all. Once his laptop rebooted he pulled the page back up. Apparently, you must go back to the original witch that cast the spell and force her to reverse it, or to hope that it goes away after twenty four hours. It was decided, they had to find the witch. Sam got Dean and Cas into the impala more easily this time- they'd stopped kissing. They were just simply holding hands and looking lovingly at each other. They went back to the witches den that they had been hunting and scoured it for any clue to where the escaped witch may be. It took until sundown, but Sam found a flier for a carnival of sort. Given that there had been no mention of it in town, Sam decided it was a clue.  
    "Hey you wanna look here-" Sam sighed, because apparently Dean had found Castiel's lips again instead of anything useful. Well, Sam thought with a laugh, useful to the mission, anyway. Sam walked out to the impala and Cas and Dean soon followed. "To the carnival?" Sam asked as he got into the drivers seat.  
    "Uh- Sammy?" Dean asked, "You realize that it doesn't start until tomorrow right?" Sam sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel.  
    "So... What do you say to getting some dinner and then heading back to the hotel?" Cas said half into Dean's jacket as his head was resting on Dean's shoulder.  
    "No." Sam said. "I refuse to spend another night by you two." Dean shrugged, and Cas just looked embarrassed. They arrived at the location on the flier about twenty minutes, and found it deserted.  
    "You sure this is the right place?" Dean asked Sam. They both shrugged and geared up just in case it was. There was an old building in the middle of the property and more then a few foreboding signs warning them against coming in. The usual trips. Sam would have laughed except he was so done with this nonsense. Dean took one entrance and Cas took the other. Suspicious of their splitting up, Sam went in the main door. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he realized he was not the only one in the corridor. Resigned, he put up his arms showing that he had no weapon. The witch gave him a suspicious glare, wand out.  
    "Why are you here?"  
    "Please," Sam said, the exhaustion clear in his voice. "Reverse the spell you put on my brother and Castiel. I can't take much more of this."  
The witch laughed. "Are you kidding? This must be some sort of plot. Where's the army of hunters ready to take my head?" As she spoke she glanced out the window at the empty plot.  
"I don't have time for this crap," Sam growled. "What are you talking about?"  
"Sweetie, the spell wore off after twenty four hours." she said, "And now if you don't mind, would you leave me alone?  
    "You swear?!" Sam asked, uncomprehending.  
    "Yes! Get off my property!" the witch exclaimed trying to force the six feet of moose out the door. She was unsuccessful.  
    Sam finally allowed her to push him out the door and slam it shut.  He found them kissing by the car. He'd kind of suspected he would. They looked up guiltily.  
    "She told me," he said, and got in the driver's seat. It was going to be a long ride home.


End file.
